mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Just for Sidekicks/Gallery
Prologue / Making a jewel cake Spike hatching Peewee photo S03E11.png|Spike and Peewee. Spike and Peewee bonding photo S03E11.png|Maybe a fire-based bird is not the best pet for a library. In a tree. Spike and Peewee picture S03E11.png|Peewee's reunion Owlowiscious flying down S3E11.png|Here comes the owl! Owlowiscious watching Spike S3E11.png|Curious face for a wise owl. Spike stirring his mixture S3E11.png|How often do you see a dragon baking cake? Spike putting his hand in the cup of gems S3E11.png|A cup of jewels... Spike putting jewels in his mouth S3E11.png|Hmm... Spike stirring while munching S3E11.png|Chewing on a lot of jewels whilst battering, huh? Very unprofessional of Spike. Owlowiscious hoots to Spike S3E11.png|A question? Spike baking from afar S3E11.png Spike turning around to Owlowiscious S3E11.png|Questioning? Spike 'Me, that's who' S3E11.png|Well, I do'' love'' jewels! Owlowiscious keeps watching Spike S3E11.png|I see you! Spike grabbing gems again S3E11.png|He just keeps snacking on them, the silly dragon! Owlowiscious becoming alarmed S3E11.png|Careful, Spike... there aren't many gems left in that measuring cup. Spike gulping S3E11.png|Gulp! Spike 'Who are you whoing at' S3E11.png|Dragon hamstrings are extra stretchy Owlowiscious flying over S3E11.png|What, who's there? Owlowiscious pointing at jug S3E11.png|''Those gems, can I have a gem too?'' Spike 'I know!' S3E11.png|Actually, I'm sure you'll love this cake as much as I do! Owlowiscious surprised at Spike S3E11.png|Ooh, pretty gems. Spike 'Now you see 'em' S3E11.png|Can your friends do this? Spike with his back turned S3E11.png Spike covering his mouth S3E11.png|Now you see them, now you don't. Spike smiling with gems in mouth S3E11.png|Can your friends do that? Owlowiscious raising eyebrow S3E11.png|He did what now? Owlowiscious scared S3E11.png|Eww, chewing with your mouth open Owlowiscious turns around S3E11.png|I can't watch this. Spike 'This is how you make a jewel cake' S3E11.png|Making cake with love... or with stupid. The cake mix S3E11.png Milk being poured into the mix S3E11.png Spike letting go of gems onto cake S3E11.png|Putting gems into the mixture. Spike grabbing gems with tongue S3E11.png|Putting some gems on my tongue, extra yummy. Spike gulping gems again S3E11.png Spike grabbing jug S3E11.png|It is a nice day outside, isn't it? Spike patting jug S3E11.png|Gonna dump some gems on this cake batter/my tongue. Spike gasping S3E11.png|Ah! What the? Spike gawping at jug S3E11.png|Where did all the gems I was just eating go? Spike eye closeup S3E11.png|Too close. Spike 'What happened to all my jewels?' S3E11.png|I just don't know what went wrong! Spike with his finger in his mouth S3E11.png Spike frowning S3E11.png|Hmm... I bet I know where they went. Spike looking suspicious of Owlowiscious S3E11.png|Did you hide my gems inside my stomach? Spike 'I had a bowl full here' S3E11.png Spike 'And now I don't!' S3E11.png|Did you take my jewels? Spike 'Which means...' S3E11.png|Fill'er up will ya. Spike 'Somebody took 'em' S3E11.png|Hay you, yeah you. Spike weird face S3E11.png|Spike making possibly the best face he's ever made. Owlowiscious flies off annoyed S3E11.png|Watch where you're flying! Spike 'Who?' S3E11.png|Did I just... Spike's reflection in the spoon S3E11.png Spike being dramatic S3E11.png Spike slipping up S3E11.png Spike wails on the library floor S03E11.png|Why?! Spike spots one last jewel S03E11.png|Ooh, a gem. Spike reaching for the jewel S3E11.png Spike with a wide grin S3E11.png Spike catching a jewel on his tongue S3E11.png Spike swallowing the jewel S3E11.png Spike realizes that he is out of gems S03E11.png|Poor Spike Spike epic "why?!" S03E11.png|WHYYYYYYYY!?!?!? Owlowiscious rolls his eyes at the camera S03E11.png|Insert eye-roll here Spike takes care of the pets Spike sings "I have no jewels" S03E11.png|Spike singing into the cup. Spike and Owlowiscious "'hoo' is it?" S03E11.png|Irony of sounds. Fluttershy and Angel at the front door S03E11.png|Fluttershy pays Spike a visit. Spike opens the door for Fluttershy S03E11.png|A sad, baby dragon replies. Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png|Flying seems to be really exhausting for Owlowiscious. Spike on the step S3E11.png|Saddest dragon misses his cake's wonderful flavors. Spike looking sadly into the bowl S3E11.png|My cake is nothing now. Fluttershy talking while feeling worried S3E11.png|Sinister bunny looks on over a cute pony's hair. Spike surprises Fluttershy "what was that?" S03E11.png|Fluttershy startled by Spike Fluttershy clings to Owlowiscious S03E11.png|Either Fluttershy's light, or Owlowiscious is really strong to hold up an entire pony Fluttershy and Owlowiscious in the air S03E11.png|Whoops, sorry about that. Fluttershy holding a gem S3E11 (Promo).png|Here, take it. Spike's reflection on the gem S3E11 (Promo).png|Spike's surprise Gems in Spike's eyes S3E11 (Promo).png|Delicious! Fluttershy and Spike "does this mean you'll do it?" S03E11.png|Spike cuddling his precious gem. Fluttershy nuzzles Spike S03E11.png|Spike has had a cute or stand-up moment with the Mane 6. Ecept Pinkie Pie. Why, Pinkie, whyyyy? Fluttershy rubs noses with Angel S03E11.png|You are sooo cute, Angel Bunny Spike getting angry "wait, what?!" S03E11.png|Him?! Cute?! Spike glaring at Angel S03E11.png|Oh, I am cute, Spike! Angel looks at Owlowiscious S3E11.png|Angel looking at Owlowiscious. Spike sees his bounty getting away S03E11.png|Spike wants that gem. Angel's whiny squeaking S03E11.png|A rabbit and an owl under one roof. Uh-oh. Angel sticking tongue out at Spike S03E11.png|Angel doesn't like Spike. Spike getting crafty S03E11.png|Spikely Whiplash smells profit! Rarity & Rainbow Dash hanging out S3E11.png|Rarity & Rainbow Dash hanging out. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hearing Spike out S3E11.png|Hearing Spike out while Tank flies about. Rarity & Rainbow Dash spot catch S3E11.png|There's a catch. Rarity & Rainbow Dash thinking about it S3E11.png|Thinking about it. Rarity you're sure Rainbow Dash S3E11.png|You're sure Rainbow Dash? Tank Collision S3E11.png|Can't go further. Tank Righted S3E11.png|C'mon, Tank get down here... He can take care of himself S3E11.png|I'm just being AWESOME!!! No Problem S3E11.png|This is Rainbow Dash's cool side. Rainbow Dash brags about Tank S03E11.png|I'm totally cool! Rainbow Dash you were saying S3E11.png|You were saying Rainbow Dash? Tank Crash S3E11.png|Tank slams into the wall. Tank Fallen S3E11.png|I've fallen and I can't get up... Rarity don't worry Rainbow S3E11.png|Don't worry Rainbow. Tank needs Help S3E11.png|I've fallen and I can't get up. Spike helps Tank S3E11.png Propeller Fixed S3E11.png|Flexible stuff. Propeller back on S3E11.png Tank Flying Again S3E11.png|Spike helps Tank up. Rainbow Dash can't look S3E11.png|Can't look! Rainbow Dash phew he's alright S3E11.png|Phew, he's alright. Rainbow Dash watches Tank crash S03E11.png|My baby... Rainbow Dash just never mind S3E11.png|Oh just never mind! Rainbow Dash fine I guess S3E11.png|Fine...I guess. Waiting for Payday S3E11.png|Spike. Rainbow Dash giving Spike a gem S3E11.png Rainbow Dash Pays Up S3E11.png|Here, take my gem; just make sure Tank's in order A Second Gem in the Bank S3E11.png You can watch him S3E11.png But only to make sure he's flying fine S3E11.png And not slacking off S3E11.png Rainbow Dash getting affection S3E11.png|Getting some pet affection. Rarity Front View S3E11.png|Huh... Rarity seeing cuteness S3E11.png|Rarity seeing some cuteness happening. Rainbow Dash affectionatly blushing S3E11.png|Aw, Rainbow Dash is blushing. Something we don't see often. Anyways S3E11.png|Here ya go, Tank. Rightside Up S3E11.png The Two of Us S3E11.png Are very Dilligent S3E11.png Whatever S3E11.png Rarity listing needs S3E11.png|Rarity listing Opal's needs. Euphoric Spike S3E11.png|When it comes to Rarity, Spike gets a little too Happy. Spike Writing S3E11.png|Your wish is my command miss Rarity. Spike still Writing S3E11.png Rarity & Spike in reflection S3E11.png|Rarity looking at her nice reflection. A Pretty Long List S3E11.png Opalescence quarrels with Tank S03E11.png Friendly Rub S3E11.png So Much Writing S3E11.png|How long has he been writing? Quill Explodes S3E11.png|Long enough to destroy a writing quill. Rarity sees Opal S3E11.png|Oh there's Opal. Rarity for your help S3E11.png|"Thanks for your help." Rarity beauty unmatched S3E11.png|Rarity's unmatched beauty. Anything for Rarity S3E11.png Rainbow Dash pointing out S3E11.png|Rainbow pointing something out to Rarity. Rarity nearly forgot S3E11.png|Rarity nearly forgot. Spike floats on wings of love S03E11.png|Spike hovering in the air madly in love, hoping for another gem. Oh Um S3E11.png A Third Gem in the Bank S3E11.png Spike with Rarity's tiny jewel S03E11.png|Spike and a little gem. Rainbow Dash Wonders S3E11.png|You know what you doing? Rainbow Dash Uh Oh S3E11.png Bed Wrecking Ruckus S3E11.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash uh oh S3E11.png|Bearing witness to Tank and Opal causing some havoc. On my Way Now S3E11.png Things are Looking Good S3E11.png Spike "three down, three to go" S03E11.png|Who else has a pet that needs to be taken care of? Spike looks for Pinkie Pie S03E11.png|Be one with your surroundings... Pinkie Pie "ask me, ask me!" S03E11.png Go Ahead S3E11.png|Tell Auntie Pinkie Pie anything! Pinkie Pie holding up a cupcake S03E11.png|Cupcake! Gummy with cupcake on his head S03E11.png|The correct way to give Gummy a cupcake is to gently place it on his head. Spike seriously Pinkie Pie S3E11.png|Seriously. Listen Closely S3E11.png Pinkie Pie Smile S3E11.png Spike right here please S3E11.png|Gems in here please. Pinkie Pie hugging Gummy S03E11.png|Pinkie Pie cuddling Gummy Spike not that S3E11.png|No, not a pond. Spike trying to say S3E11.png|"I think what Gummy is trying to say is." Pinkie Pie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png Need a New Coat S3E11.png Pinkie Pie flosses Gummy's gums S03E11.png Pinkie Pie Laugh S3E11.png Muzzle Pinch S3E11.png|QUIET! Spike plugs Pinkie's lips shut S03E11.png Weird Smile S3E11.png Spike Perplexed S3E11.png Spike "alas, it doesn't come cheap" S03E11.png Spike oooh right S3E11.png|Oooooh right! Trusting Spike Drop-Off Day S3E11.png|Today's the big day. You only want to get hit S3E11.png|Dash. In the Head once S3E11.png|Whatev's! Dreaming of Cake S3E11.png|Lost in thought. Rarity and Pinkie arrive with their pets S03E11.png|Everypony's here. Applejack arrives with Winona S03E11.png|Applejack walking Winona, how cute Hope she won't be too much Trouble for you S3E11.png|Here you go. Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png|Applejack really loves her pet! Twilight and Applejack see Spike on the floor S03E11.png Twilight ORLY S3E11.png|A certain meme gets referenced. Head Bonk S3E11.png|Watch out for flying turtles. Fluttershy arrives with Angel S03E11.png|Fluttershy arrives with Angel. Applejack petting Winona S03E11.png|Final petting before leaving Pinkie Pie loves Gummy maybe a bit too much S03E11.png|Pinkie really loves Gummy Pinkie Pie I mean it!!! S3E11.png|I mean it!!! Rainbow Dash looking around S03E11.png|''Have to be sure that nopony's looking'' Rainbow Dash and Tank nosekiss S03E11.png|Extreme Dash cuteness Rainbow Dash trying to act indifferent S03E11.png|Trying to act indifferent Fluttershy trying to make Angel happy S03E11.png|Fluttershy's offer of two tail fluffs is not enough for Angel Fluttershy "Three times" S03E11.png|''Three times?'' Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png|Three is enough for Angel Rarity wraps Opal in a blanket S03E11.png|Wow, these two are REALLY sensitive to temperature Rarity requesting Spike S3E11.png|Making a little request to Spike. Spike "You got it!" S03E11.png|Spike assures Rarity that he can take care of Opal Twilight is doubtful about Spike S03E11.png|Twilight isn't so sure about Spike. He couldn't even take care of Peewee the last time. Twilight considers letting Spike watch Owlowiscious S03E11.png Twilight hands full S3E11.png|"You don't already have your hands full?" Spike be fine S3E11.png|"I'll be fine." Spike pointing at Twilight S03E11.png|''I have it all under control!'' Twilight sees catch S3E11.png|Sorry Twilight, there's a catch. Twilight oh well S3E11.png|Oh well, might as well pay. Twilight you can do S3E11.png|"You're absolutely sure you can do this?" Spike 'of course' S03E11.png|"Of course! Wouldn't have agreed to it if I couldn't." Spike 'piece of cake' S03E11.png|"Piece of cake!" Spike 'speaking of cake' S03E11.png|"And speaking of cake..." Spike puts on chef's hat S03E11.png Twilight adorable expression S3E11.png|Twilight the adorable. Twilight 'yeah like' S03E11.png Twilight full of critters S3E11.png|"Yeah like keeping an eye on a house full of critters!" Spike licking lips S03E11.png Twilight not pleased S3E11.png|Not pleased with you Spike. Spike 'totally what I was talking about' S03E11.png|"Uh, yeah, that's totally what I was talking about." Spike sees Twilight off S03E11.png|You worry too much, Twilight. Spike waves goodbye to Twilight S03E11.png|Spike waves good-bye to Twilight. Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png|As soon as the door shuts, chaos ensues... Spike bonk S3E11.png|Bonk! Spike going down S3E11.png|I am going down. Rarity's & Twilight's gems S3E11.png|The gems Rarity and Twilight gave to Spike. Petsitter Spike Spike lying on the ground feeling dizzy S3E11.png The pets running around Spike S3E11.png|What did I get myself into? Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png Spike sees Winona chasing Angel S3E11.png Gummy ripping off the pages of a book S3E11.png|Gummy doesn't know how to read, it seems. Opal scratching the curtain S3E11.png Tank with Owlowiscious S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised S3E11.png Spike wow in a bind S3E11.png|Wow, I'm in a bind. Spike calling the pets S3E11.png Spike 'front and center' S3E11.png|That's it! Front and center! NOW! Winona comes in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'There are six of you' S3E11.png Spike 'right here in front of me...' S3E11.png Spike grabs Tank S3E11.png Winona and Tank in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'And what I say, goes!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png|Where did he come from? Spike moving Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike counting the number of pets S3E11.png Spike looking angry S3E11.png Opal on Spike's bed S3E11.png|Opal finds a comfy place to sleep. Opal being grabbed away S3E11.png Spike holding Opal S3E11.png|Got a wild one here! Spike falls down S3E11.png Spike notices Gummy S3E11.png Spike trying to get Gummy off of his leg S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png|"Who's missing?" Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Angel about to leave the library S3E11.png|Sayonara! Spike angry S3E11.png|"Angel." Spike's head being hit by Tank S3E11.png Spike dizzy S3E11.png Finding Angel Spike with a helmet S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png|Spike walking the pets. Winona sniffing the ground S3E11.png|Winona is on the trail. Winona stops sniffing S3E11.png|I smell a jerk bunny and three stoopids! Spike sees Winona running S3E11.png Spike being pulled away by Winona S3E11.png Spike sees the CMC clubhouse S3E11.png Silhouettes of Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Angel S3E11.png CMC with Angel S3E11.png|Angel definitely knows how to use his charms (and on whom) CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png Angel depressed S3E11.png Sweetie Belle touching Angel S3E11.png Sweetie Belle 'Isn't Angel the cutest thing you've ever seen' S3E11.png Angel blowing raspberry S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png|One of the best withering looks ever. Spike smiling S3E11.png Spike pointing at Angel S3E11.png|OK, Angel. I don't like you, and you don't like me. Spike 'Watch me solve both of our problems' S3E11.png|We have our disagreements concerning Buffy. Spike making proposition S3E11.png|Spike making an enticing proposition. Spike talking to the CMC S3E11.png Apple Bloom putting on her goggles S3E11.png Scootaloo 'We're getting our skydiving cutie marks today!' S3E11.png Skydiving poster S3E11.png CMC 'Ha!' S3E11.png Spike 'Well, I suppose, if you've got other plans' S3E11.png Spike letting Angel jump S3E11.png Spike walking away S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'A bunny-sitting cutie mark' S3E11.png Sweetie Belle 'That would be adorable!' S3E11.png Angel hugging Scootaloo's legs S3E11.png|Angel: These legs feel vaguely chicken-like Apple Bloom 'And we haven't exactly figured out' S3E11.png Spike unlocking the leash S3E11.png Spike 'As hard as it's gonna be to part with these little guys' S3E11.png Spike 'I think you should probably just take' S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike pushing Tank towards Scootaloo S3E11.png Spike putting his helmet on Scootaloo's head S3E11.png Tank pushes Scootaloo S3E11.png|Good thing she has the helmet. The other Crusaders being hit by Scootaloo S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Spike 'or am I right' S3E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders confident S03E11.png Spike relieved "yes!" S03E11.png|"Yes!" Apple Bloom but wait S3E11.png|"But wait!" Leaving it to the Crusaders Apple Bloom asks about treats S03E11.png|Look! Sweetie Belle asks about beds S03E11.png|Look!! Scootaloo asks about toys S03E11.png|Look!!! Spike an afternoon S3E11.png|"It's an afternoon." Spike all that stuff S3E11.png|"They don't need all that stuff." Spike isn't worried S03E11.png Apple Bloom "one jewel might be able to cover it all" S03E11.png Spike hides his jewels S03E11.png Apple Bloom isn't convinced S03E11.png|Balloon﻿ Rainbow Dash is best balloon pony. Spike and the CMC "take it or leave it" S03E11.png Spike with baking supplies S3E11.png|Spike with his baking supplies. Spike listening in S3E11.png|Spike listening in on the CMC. Spike pink feathers! S3E11.png|Pink feathers!? Spike Tank!! S3E11.png|Tank! Spike "what have you done to the turtle?!" S03E11.png Scootaloo can't find Tank's head S03E11.png|Scootaloo's thinking "good gracious what happened to his head" Scootaloo ooooh S3E11.png|"Ooooooh." Says the cute pegasus. Scootaloo and Tank "forgot he could do that" S03E11.png|Oh right I forgot he could do that. Cutie Mark Crusaders messy S03E11.png|The CMC looking beat up, messy, and miserable. Sweetie Belle not very sure S3E11.png|Not very sure about the owl. Owlowiscious with pink feathers S03E11.png|That's gonna be a pain to take out... Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png Spike hair dryer S3E11.png|Hair dryer! Are you kidding!?? Winona under industrial-sized hairdryer S03E11.png|Winona pancake. Mmm-mmm good. Spike smacks himself in the face S03E11.png|Faceclaw... Trying to get home Nurse Snowheart and Screwy S03E11.png|Is that...Screwy? Screwy looking at butterflies S3E11.png|Big McIntosh and Miss Cheerilee on a date? The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png|"Walking" the pets. Tree Slam S3E11.png Scuffle S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png Angel gloating S3E11.png|Angel enjoying what he's seeing. Angel on the ground laughing S03E11.png|Angel having a good laugh. Zecora Appears S3E11.png Zecora removes her hood S03E11.png|Look it's the nerdy pony from a previous episode. Spike struggling in ropes S3E11.png Who's That S3E11.png Zecora Offers Help S3E11.png You're Telling Me S3E11.png Zecora can take the bad away S03E11.png In Exchange for some of that Booty S3E11.png Zecora huh! S3E11.png|Huh? Will you not share to hear some advice? Oh Fine S3E11.png|Aww...Someone does NOT look happy. Another Gem Lost S3E11.png|I can feel my cake getting less tastier now. Zecora 'take this' S3E11.png|Whatever. Just get me out of here. Thank You S3E11.png Zecora 'Trust me when I say this' S3E11.png Zecora "no worse mojo than dragon greed" S03E11.png|Look, Filly Guides (aka this universe's version of Girl Scouts)! Spike sees Zecora give his jewel away S03E11.png|Another potential giant Dragon rampage nipped in the bud. Spike the gem! S3E11.png|Forget Spike and the gem. Look at the ultra adorable Filly Guide! Awww!! Angel can't stop laughing S03E11.png|Angel rolling on floor laughing. Spike stomach growling S3E11.png|Stomach growl. Spike wants gem back S3E11.png|Oooh, I want my gem back. Pet Fight S3E11.png A very angry Spike S03E11.png Wait a Sec S3E11.png Over There S3E11.png An Idea S3E11.png Spike rolls the pets around like a ball S03E11.png|Na na, na na na na na na na na Katamari Damacy! Granny Smith gives Spike the evil eye S03E11.png Spike hangs by Granny Smith's cheeks S03E11.png Granny Smith's saggy cheeks S03E11.png Granny Smith "a word about what now?" S03E11.png|"A word about what now?" Spike Ready To Explode S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "this better be important" S03E11.png|Spike has GOT to stop playing too much Zelda. Spike panicking over Angel S03E11.png Angel waves from the train S03E11.png|See you later, suckers. Spike and the pets S3E11.png|"Angel." At the Train Station / Heading to the Crystal Empire Spike rushing S03E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png All Aboard "no chaperone, no train" S03E11.png|You shall not pass! CMC about to skydive off a bridge S03E11.png Spike solution S3E11.png|Solution! Spike snatches up the Crusaders S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike so don't like you S3E11.png|So don't like you right now. Spike you're happy S3E11.png|You happy. Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited "Crystal Empire?!" S03E11.png|"We're going to the Crystal Empire?!" Sweetie Belle dressed for it S3E11.png|"I wish I was dressed for it." Sweetie Belle but still S3E11.png|"But still!" Sweetie Belle excited squealing S03E11.png|Sweetie Belle jumping for joy Spike "we're not really going" S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders disappointed S03E11.png Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png Spike tackles Angel S03E11.png|Got you, you little demonic freak! Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Spike and Angel on the moving train S03E11.png Joe and his donut cart S03E11.png|Donut Joe. Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png|What are you eyeballing Winona? The pets want donuts S3E11.png|Uh oh! All the pets are eyeballing the yummy donuts. Scootaloo think the walls S3E11.png|"Do you think the walls are crystal!?" Scootaloo cute gasp S3E11.png|*Cute Gasp!* Scootaloo see through S3E11.png|"Maybe even see through! Spike I still have you S3E11.png|I still have you oh big green beauty. Spike and his precious jewels S03E11.png Spike horrified S03E11.png Spike don't look S3E11.png|Don't look. Spike is it bad S3E11.png|It's bad isn't it? Spike expected shadow S3E11.png|That shadow. Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike take it S3E11.png|"TAKE IT!" Spike oh he took it S3E11.png|Oh he did take it. Spike in tears S3E11.png|Oh don't be sad Spike. At the Crystal Empire / Stop that bunny! Crystal Empire palace faraway shot S03E11.png Scootaloo so beautiful S3E11.png|"Sooo beautiful." Spike "enjoy it while you can" S03E11.png Spike "nopony's getting past this dragon" S03E11.png|You're NOT getting past me! Scootaloo ow S3E11.png|Ow! CMC "don't make me use this" S03E11.png|Oh REALLY? Apple Bloom tickles Spike with a feather S03E11.png Angel tries to get Twilight and her friends' attention S03E11.png Spike and CMC jailbreak S03E11.png|Troll faces. Spike looks around for Angel S03E11.png Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Main six and Twinkleshine about to board the train S03E11.png Spike sees trouble S3E11.png|Trouble up ahead. Spike need plan S3E11.png|Need a plan and quick! CMC and crystal snow globes S03E11.png|Crystal Snowglobes. CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png|"I'm In Crystal Heaven!" Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png Spike sees Angel S3E11.png|There's the rat,eer, bunny! Angel saluting S03E11.png|"So long, suckers!" Spike chasing Angel S03E11.png Angel blocked by Rare Find's suitcase S3E11.png Fluttershy close up S03E11.png Minuette at the train station S03E11.png Spike runs past Elbow Grease S3E11.png Spike bribes Angel during the chase S03E11.png CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png Angel crying S3E11.png|Master! Fluttershy surprised "oh my goodness!" S03E11.png Fluttershy thinking face S3E11.png|Hmmm, what a semi-cute face on Fluttershy. Fluttershy almost late S3E11.png|Oh... my. I-I can't miss the train. Wait for me girls. Um, if that's alright with you. Angel so close S3E11.png|So close Angel Bunny. Spike catches Angel at last S03E11.png|Keep this up, and I'll arrange you a playdate with Discord! Angel no! S3E11.png|Noooooo! Heading back to Ponyville The pets get back on the train S03E11.png|Opal is not amused. Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png|Angel, you look so resigned CMC hear Twilight S3E11.png|Twilight is coming! Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png|Such bad luck, Spike. :( Spike they're coming S3E11.png|"They're coming this way." Spike everybody down S3E11.png|"Everybody down." Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png CMC hiding "there has to be a better solution" S03E11.png Spike "don't sit down" S03E11.png Applejack hears a dog bark S03E11.png|Mah dogs are barkin'! *Bark* Applejack They Really Are S3E11.png|"Did y'all hear that?" Applejack's 'dogs' really are barking S03E11.png|"They really are!" Plus a disgusted Rarity. Spike quiet dog S3E11.png|Quiet dog! Spike sweating S3E11.png|Talk about sweating a lot. Angel evil grin S03E11.png|It's the grin-off, Angel Bunny vs Spike. Spike Angel wait S3E11.png|Angel wait! Angel under Twilight's seat S03E11.png|I'm gonna do it!!! Twilight "if he's staying calm and collected" S03E11.png Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png Spike no please! S3E11.png|Please don't. Spike & pets hear Applejack S3E11.png|Please don't hear us Applejack. Spike really tense S3E11.png|Tense. Spike hears Twilight S3E11.png|Spike hears Twilight speak highly of him. Spike guilty realization S3E11.png|Guilt finally comes to the young dragon. Spike do your worst S3E11.png|"Do your worst." Angel say what now S3E11.png|Whoa, whoa, whoa...say what now? Spike removes curlers S3E11.png|Removing the curlers from Angel's tail. Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png The pets accept apology S3E11.png|The pets accept Spike's apology. Winona licks Spike's cheek S03E11.png Spike you will S3E11.png|"You will!?" Spike my stomach S3E11.png|Stomach growl. Applejack hears Spike's stomach growling S03E11.png Spike oh great S3E11.png|"Oh great." Angel don't think like that S3E11.png|No don't you start thinking like that, young dragon. Angel got an idea S3E11.png|Angel has an idea. Spike sees Angel leave S3E11.png|Angel come back!! Angel bounces away S03E11.png Spike cute eyes S3E11.png|That's right be cute. Spike can't be happening S3E11.png|Oh this can't be happening. Spike sees big gem S3E11.png|Crikey look at that beauty. Spike where did you S3E11.png|"Where did you...?" Angel EAT! S3E11.png|JUST EAT!! Angel feeds jewel to Spike S03E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png|Something tells me Tank is very mellow. Ponies getting off the train S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Sweetie Belle hugging Rarity S03E11.png Rarity she said S3E11.png|Sweetie Belle said what now? Rarity how did you S3E11.png|"How did you know..." Rarity about the snowglobes S3E11.png|"...about the snow globes?" Sweetie Belle umm S3E11.png|"Ummmm?" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo worried S03E11.png Spike give us away S3E11.png|Don't give us away, Sweetie Belle! Rarity and Sweetie Belle "lucky guess?" S03E11.png Rarity I believe you S3E11.png|Fine, I believe you, Sweetie Belle. Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Fluttershy and Angel's fluffy tail S03E11.png Spike "we're like this now" S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "you know 'hoo'" S03E11.png Owlowiscious swats Spike with his wing S03E11.png Twilight oh you two S3E11.png|Oh you two. Epilogue Back home at the library S03E11.png|Interesting view on Ponyville. Spike, Twilight, and Owlowiscious S03E11.png|Spike's last gem. Spike with his last jewel S03E11.png|Spike with his last jewel. Spike picks up bowl of cake mix S03E11.png|The cake batter is still where Spike last left it. Spike "six-layer gem cake" S03E11.png Spike "sounds pretty good" S03E11.png|At least I got this big gem left... Spike slurping gem S3E11.png|Well just a nibble.Slurp. Spike eats his last jewel S03E11.png|... and he reflexively eats it again... Spike wait a minute S3E11.png|Wait a minute. Spike is out of gems again S03E11.png|Oh, horsefeathers... Winona howling S03E11.png|Here we go again! Promotional Just for Sidekicks promotional postcard S3E11.jpg Just for Sidekicks EW promotional.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped S3E11.png pl:Tylko dla pomocników/Galeria ru:Только для любимцев/Галерея